


You Know

by Blackghost7



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, First Time, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackghost7/pseuds/Blackghost7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know," Tony said…"You bastard!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know

“Fuck you, Gibbs!”  
   
“You wish, DiNozzo!”  
   
Tony froze mid-step as the response registered and turned slowly to face the older man again. Tony’s expression tried to settle somewhere between incredulousness and arousal, neither emotion managing to get the upper hand. He eyed his boss carefully, his anger at Gibbs’ latest rogue adventure suddenly pushed back. Gibbs looked somewhat abashed but still furious, though Tony could see that where before his rage had been directed at Tony for telling him off for being so stupid to go off on his own again without back up, the fury was now directed inwardly at Gibbs himself. Tony even thought he noticed a faint blush creeping up the older man’s neck.  
   
Walking the few steps back to Gibbs, Tony took in every detail of the man in front of him. The suddenly tense lines of his body, the slight twitch on the side of his left eye, and most of all the light blush that was now definitely visible. Interesting. Tony knew that aside from himself, no one would have noticed these tells Gibbs was displaying, but then, Tony had been studying the man closely for over a decade now. To anyone but Tony, Gibbs would look his usual calm and collected self. But Tony could really see him.  
   
Gibbs silently cursed himself. The shouting match with Tony about Gibbs’ latest solo adventure had caused his temper to flare to the point where he just wanted to lash out. Knowing Tony was right for telling him off, Gibbs could only think of turning the tables by lashing out at Tony. And that had caused him to unthinkingly grab hold of the thing that he knew was Tony’s most vulnerable spot: Gibbs himself. Of course, it didn’t help that thoughts of Tony had been occupying his mind far too much lately.  
   
Gibbs had known from the start that Tony had feelings for him, hell, he probably knew even before Tony himself had realized it. At first it had been admiration and idolization, Tony following him around like a puppy with a touch of hero-worship. Then Gibbs had seen it change to something deeper, until he could see the love in the younger man’s eyes and his behavior towards his boss. The older man had fallen in love with Tony the moment they met, but had held himself to his own rules. Besides that, Gibbs held back because he didn’t want to impede the younger man; he had a long life still ahead of him and Gibbs wouldn’t do anything to take away the chance of Tony having a family and settling down. Gibbs told himself it was the selfless thing to do, that it was better for Tony. But ten years later, Tony was still attached only to Gibbs. And Gibbs was starting to cave.  
   
Tony took his time assessing his boss and Gibbs could see the emotions flickering in his agent’s eyes. When Tony could discern no further information from the silent man in front of him, he took a deep breath and on the exhale said softly with resignation: “You know.”  
Gibbs just looked at him in silence and Tony stared back, searching the older man’s eyes again. Then, quiet and deadly, Tony offered his parting words before turning and walking away: “You bastard.”  
   
~~~~~  
   
Before returning to his desk, Tony went up to see director Vance and asked for two weeks of personal time. Vance wasn’t eager to let DiNozzo go that long, but knew what had happened and understood from previous experience that Gibbs’ actions would have deeply disturbed DiNozzo. No one had a partner as loyal as DiNozzo was to Gibbs, and even though Vance didn’t know what inspired such loyalty in the younger man, he knew that the one thing that upset DiNozzo most was not being able to protect Gibbs. Scrutinizing the Senior Field Agent for a moment, Vance decided to grant the request and told the man that Vance himself would inform Agent Gibbs of DiNozzo’s leave. Only a minor raising of an eyebrow told Vance DiNozzo was surprised at this, but DiNozzo nodded his thanks and left the director’s office hurriedly.  
   
Tony quickly made his way over to his desk and gathered his things, shutting down his computer. Ignoring the questions McGee and Ziva were firing at him, he made his way to the stairs, wanting to be gone before Gibbs came back. In the garage, he threw his things onto the passenger seat and drove away quickly, away from the yard, away from Gibbs.  
   
Once at home, he threw some clothes and toiletries into a bag and cleaned out the little that was in his fridge to take along too. Then he took a large sum of emergency cash from his safe, along with a prepaid burn phone and some other useful items. Tony had enough undercover experience to know what he needed to be able to disappear for a while, and he was always prepared. And even though he wasn’t planning on really disappearing, just making himself a little harder to find, he felt better knowing that if he wanted to drop off the face of the earth for a while, he could. Taking his badge and gun, but leaving his work phone and pager, he grabbed his stuff and made his way to his car. He knew that he could be traced through the city on the traffic cameras, but once on the highway there were enough unmonitored exits where he could disappear. And he knew just where to go.  
   
~~~~~  
   
Gibbs strode into the bullpen, coffee in hand, trying not to show he was apprehensive of facing DiNozzo. He knew the moment the words had left his lips that he would hurt Tony, and of course he had been right. The pain he had seen in Tony’s eyes before the younger man had called him a bastard and walked away had been deep and it had been worse than a stab to the gut to Gibbs that he had caused it. They needed to talk, but he didn’t think Tony would listen to him now. He planned to ask the younger man over for steaks that evening, hoping that Tony would have settled a bit by then so they could start working this out. He had deliberately spent about an hour away from the office to give Tony some time before Gibbs would issue his invitation.  
   
But as he swept around the corner, he saw that Tony’s desk was empty and his bag and coat were gone. “Where’s diNozzo?” he asked. “We don’t know, boss,” McGee supplied: “He came in, grabbed his stuff and left. When we asked him what was going on, he just ignored us.” Gibbs grew cold when he heard that and his gut clenched. It was worse than he’d thought. Tony was running. And something told Gibbs that Tony wasn’t just running to his apartment, he was running further and if Gibbs didn’t find him soon, Tony might be running from him for good.  
   
His suspicion was confirmed when at that moment, Vance descended into the bullpen. “DiNozzo came to see me earlier. I must say, Gibbs, you really know how to piss him off.”  
“Where is he, Leon?” Gibbs asked, ignoring the barb.  
“He asked for some personal time. I gave it to him.”  
Gibbs’ gut clenched. Damn it, he was right, Tony was running. “How much personal time?” Gibbs asked.  
Vance assessed Gibbs for a moment. While he was not as good at reading Gibbs as Tony was, Leon had spent enough time studying the man to see that DiNozzo’s request for time off had Gibbs rattled. “Two weeks.”  
There was no mistaking the soft curse that fell from Gibbs’ lips, and Vance felt a pang of sympathy, which caused him to say: “Go after him, Jethro. Take your time with him.”  
Gibbs looked at Vance and saw a flicker of understanding there, although he knew Vance didn’t understand what was really going on between him and Tony. With a nod, Gibbs grabbed his stuff and, looking at Vance, said: “Thanks, Leon.” Then he left, leaving Ziva and McGee bewildered.  
   
~~~~~  
   
Gibbs made his way over to Tony’s apartment quickly, letting himself in with the spare key Tony had given him years ago. He’d never used it before and really had never been in Tony’s home, Tony would always come to his house when there was something they needed to talk about. Looking around, Gibbs immediately realized that Tony was already gone, so he scanned the place for clues. The main one was right there on the kitchen counter, Tony’s phone and pager. Damn it. He was really running.  
   
Finding no other clues as to where Tony was headed, Gibbs left and went home to try and figure this out. He did his best thinking in the basement, so that’s where he went. While keeping his hands occupied working on his latest project, Gibbs ran everything he knew about Tony through his mind, looking for leads on the whereabouts of his agent. Tony wouldn’t run somewhere Gibbs could find him easily, so he crossed Abby, Ducky and Palmer off his list. McGee and Ziva too, otherwise Tony would not have ignored them when he made his exit. And Tony certainly wouldn’t run to his father, because while Tony and Senior had been making some headway on bettering their relationship, Tony would never go to him with something like this. Gibbs’ best bet was one of Tony’s frat brothers, he knew the younger man was still close with some of them. But which one? Where would Tony go?  
   
~~~~~  
   
Tony called Steve with his burn phone about an hour after he had exited the city. He knew that he was clear of the traffic cameras and the call couldn’t be traced back to him. Steve had no problems at all letting Tony use his cabin at the lake, and was just sorry that he was on the other side of the country for work so he couldn’t join his friend. Steve knew Tony pretty well and could tell from his voice that something was going on with him, so after they had talked for a while, Steve said: “Take all the time you need at the cabin, bro. And if you want to talk, call me, okay?”  
“Thanks, man,” Tony replied: “I really appreciate it. I just need to sort some stuff out in my head. I promise I’ll call if I need to.”  
   
He reached the cabin about two hours later, and smiled at the sight. It was a simple cottage-like structure, right on the edge of the lake, and Tony had fond memories of staying here with his frat brothers back in their college days, and in the years following he had been there together with Steve for a couple of days here and there, just relaxing and catching up. He’d known Steve wouldn’t mind him being there on his own and was grateful to have such a friend.  
   
Tony brought his things into the cabin, together with the groceries he’d picked up a few towns back, and settled on the deck with a beer looking out at the lake. He let his thoughts wander over his memories of being here at the cabin before, trying to distract himself from what was really on his mind, but found it was impossible. Grabbing another beer, he sat down and went over what had happened that afternoon.  
   
Gibbs had gone off without back up to get their suspect and even though Gibbs got the guy and was unharmed when he returned, Tony was furious with the older man for taking off like that, without even informing Tony of where he was going. This had happened before and usually didn’t end well. Worried and mad, Tony had all but dragged Gibbs into the conference room and started tearing into him. Gibbs wasted no time in responding equally mad, and soon they stood there shouting at each other. Tony couldn’t even recall what words they had thrown in each other’s faces, he just remembered his frustration boiling over and shouting that last “Fuck you, Gibbs!” before starting to walk away. And then he’d heard the “You wish, DiNozzo!”  
   
And Tony did wish that, had been wishing it for years. But he thought he’d kept his desire and love for the other man well hidden, so when the strange response registered, the anger and the reason for the shouting match they’d been having immediately took a back seat while he assessed Gibbs. He noticed the twitch, the blush, the anger turned inward, and reached his conclusion. Gibbs knew about Tony’s feelings. And Gibbs was pissed at himself that he’d given that away in a temper tantrum, Gibbs hadn’t wanted Tony to know that he knew. And Tony needed to know why, so he’d said: “You know.” Watching Gibbs closely for his reaction to those words, Tony saw the rest of it reflected in the older man’s eyes. Not only did Gibbs know, he felt the same way about Tony.  
   
And suddenly memories flashed through Tony’s mind, starting to make sense. The minute but gentle brush of Gibbs’ hand lingering after each head slap. The steaks and bourbon shared at Gibbs’ house. The looks of amusement and indulgence sometimes at Tony’s antics. The invitations for pizza and beer when nothing special had happened that would warrant an evening spent venting. The irritation he felt in the other man when Tony flirted with someone. The brush of fingers when Gibbs handed him something. The hovering when Tony was hurt. The comments Gibbs made that felt like flirting. The invading his personal space. The constant attention he must be paying to Tony for Gibbs to know without even looking where Tony was and what he was doing. Yes, Tony could see it now.  
   
But if Gibbs felt that way and knew how Tony felt too, why had Gibbs never let him know? Why had he never done anything about it? Tony searched the older man’s eyes again. And there, in the minute twitch of a pupil, Tony saw the truth. It was deliberate. Gibbs never intended to do anything about it, and it was deliberate. And that hurt Tony more than anything, that Gibbs would intentionally withhold Tony’s happiness for whatever reasons the older man had. As Tony felt his heart breaking, he confirmed what everyone had always said about Gibbs: “You bastard.”  
   
~~~~~  
   
Gibbs decided that Tony’s frat buddy Steve would be his best bet, being the one Tony had mentioned most often. Having taken Tony’s phone and pager back with him when he left his apartment, Gibbs scrolled through the contact list and placed the call. Steve was not pleased and took quite some convincing for Gibbs to get the information he needed. In all fairness, the only reason Steve betrayed Tony’s trust which he understood Tony had been counting on, was that Steve knew how Tony felt about his boss. And the man calling now, in his own obtrusive way practically begging for Tony’s whereabouts, clearly had feelings for Tony too. Making sure that this was not some lovers’ spat that could turn ugly, that Tony would be safe, Steve finally relented and gave Gibbs the directions to his cabin.  
   
Gibbs threw some clothes into a bag, filled his travel mug with coffee and took a bottle of bourbon just in case, and got into his car. He knew that by leaving now, he would be arriving in the middle of the night, but wanted to get going instead of waiting until morning. He needed to be with Tony as soon as possible. While driving, he tried to put together a plan of action, but really it all depended on how Tony would act towards him, so preparing would be of little use. He knew he had explaining to do, but he’d gone over that in his head so many times already, that he knew the words would come when needed. So he focused on the road and preparing himself to talk about his feelings, all the while worried and apprehensive of how Tony would react when Gibbs showed up.  
   
~~~~~  
   
Tony had spent the entire evening sitting on the deck, nursing a beer and looking back on his interactions with Gibbs over the past decade. When the light had faded and the temperature had dropped below what was comfortable in just a t-shirt, he realized he was tired and brought up his hands to rub his eyes. It was only then that he found his cheeks were wet and that he had been crying. His heart felt like it was broken and he was too sad to even be angry anymore at Gibbs for intentionally holding back his feelings all these years. Resigned and exhausted, Tony headed inside to go to bed.  
   
But two hours later, he was still awake and the twisting and turning in bed was making his skin crawl, so he got up again and sat on the couch in the dark, taking another beer. A few minutes later, he saw lights approaching even before he heard the sound of the car engine. The cabin was on a private access road, no other residences around, so it could only be for him. He didn’t have to guess who it was. When the engine was turned off and the lights turned out, he sat in the dark for only a few moments before walking over to the door and opening it.  
   
~~~~~  
   
Gibbs saw the cabin was dark and resigned himself to spending the remainder of the night in the car, waiting until Tony woke up. But then he saw movement inside, and the door was opened. In the dim moonlight he saw Tony standing in the doorway, face gaunt and circles under his eyes. Tony looked like he had been through hell, and Gibbs felt his gut clench again knowing that he was the one who had put the younger man through it. Then he saw Tony turn around and walk back to the couch, leaving the door open. Accepting it as the invitation Tony had meant it to be, Gibbs got out of his car and slowly made his way over to the cabin door. He stood in the opened door for a while, just taking in the picture of Tony, exhausted and downtrodden, sitting on the couch with a beer. His insides churned at the sight of the younger man and his mind screamed at him. He needed to fix this, any way he could.  
   
Stepping further inside, Gibbs closed the door behind himself and walked to the kitchen where he got a beer, then over to the couch and settled next to Tony, leaving plenty of space between them, not daring to get too close. He drank in silence for a while, before he finally got his courage up enough to speak.  
“Hey Tony,” he said, voice gruff with emotion and apprehension.  
Tony did not respond, but Gibbs hadn’t really expected him to. He would have to soldier on.  
“Thanks for letting me in. You would have every right to kick me out, and if you do, I’ll understand. But I hope you will listen to me at least for a little bit. Please.”  
At that, Tony turned his face towards the older man and, after an assessing look, with a curt nod gave his permission for Gibbs to continue. Gibbs decided to grab the bull by the horns and just come out with it.  
“I didn’t want to keep you from having a normal life, finding a wife and having a family. Didn’t think I’d have anything to offer you that could compare with that. And believe me, I know. I had my girls, and then I was alone for a long time, even if I did get married a few times after that.” Tony acknowledged that remark with a small quirk of his lips.  
“It’s no way to live, Tony, and you deserve so much more than that.”  
   
Taking another gulp of his beer, Gibbs was silent a moment, collecting his thoughts. Even though he had thought this over many times in the past few months, actually saying it was not easy. But then, he hadn’t expected it to be. So after a while, he continued.  
“Didn’t want you to follow my example in this. I thought you would meet someone and get over whatever it was you thought you felt for me.” A soft snort of derision from Tony clearly told Gibbs what the younger man thought of that.  
“I never expected you to put up with me for as long as you have. If I had ever thought that you would, I would have handled it differently. I am sorry about that, Tony. And I’m sorry for hurting you.”

Tony took a few minutes to consider the words spoken, and knew they made sense to Gibbs. He knew the man well enough to realize that he'd probably actually thought that he was doing Tony a favor, looking out for the younger man in his own way. But Tony had never wanted anything else, anyone else, than the man sitting next to him now, and it hurt too much that Gibbs hadn't trusted him enough, trusted Tony enough to think that he might actually know what he wanted. The fact that Gibbs had never even given him a chance to find out what they could have had all these years, had denied Tony the opportunity to discover where their feelings might have led them, just made Tony sad and angry for them both. He was already exhausted, and this little explanation from Gibbs just made him feel more so. He knew the older man had to be tired too, having driven out here in the middle of the night, and he didn't want to continue this conversation at this moment. Standing up, Tony took a decision.

"I'm tired, Gibbs. You are too. There's a spare bedroom down the hall. Crash there until morning."

Gibbs was grateful that Tony wasn't kicking him out, but realized that no promises had been made. Tony had not said that they would talk tomorrow, had not hinted that they would try to work this out. Had not even indicated that he would still be welcome here in the morning. Maybe he just didn't want Gibbs driving back in the middle of the night after the long day he'd had, for fear that something might happen to him. Well, at least then Tony still cared that much. Following Tony's example, Gibbs got up from the couch, and after a quick trip to his car to get his bag, went to the bedroom that Tony had indicated and settled down for the remainder of the night.

~~~~~

It was late in the morning when Tony awoke to the smell of freshly brewed coffee. Gibbs. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, Tony remembered Gibbs showing up last night and apologizing for what he had done. Tony felt his heart lighten a little at the thought that Gibbs had actually apologized, but the feeling quickly evaporated when he recalled realizing that Gibbs had not trusted him with what was between them. Weary of things to come, Tony made his way over to the bathroom, and then the kitchen.

Gibbs had awoken at his usual hour despite the late night, but had remained in bed thinking things through for a long time, before finally getting up and to the kitchen in search of coffee. Finding what he needed, he put a pot to brew while wondering whether he could get a chance to talk more with Tony or if he would be kicked out. Hearing noises from the room Tony had disappeared into last night, he followed Tony's progress by ear, identifying the sounds from the bathroom and then footsteps making their way down the hall. He braced himself to face the younger man who held his fate in his hands. When Tony walked into the kitchen, Gibbs held his breath in appreciation. Tony was wearing boxers only, and his hair was sleep mussed and sticking out at odd angles. His eyes were still bleary and half lidded, but at least the dark circles under them had cleared up a little. Despite everything, Tony looked damn good, and Gibbs had to keep himself from sighing in delight at the sight of Tony's near naked body.

Tony found Gibbs in the kitchen as expected with coffee brewing, but couldn't bring himself to look the man in the eye yet. Gibbs was fully dressed and on the way to the kitchen, Tony had noticed his duffel sitting by the door. He realized Gibbs expected to be thrown out, but they weren't done yet. So, grabbing a mug and filling it with coffee for himself, he turned to the fridge and as casually as he could asked the man: "Breakfast?" Gibbs looked surprised for a moment, then thankful. As Gibbs nodded in acceptance, Tony said: "Sit." and set to work. Grabbing supplies from the fridge, Tony prepared everything for making a well filled omelet for them both. Gibbs watched in appreciation as Tony moved around the kitchen, relishing the sight of the naked flesh of Tony's body, muscles flexing beneath the skin as he worked. In what seemed like mere minutes, Tony set the steaming hot plate of omelet in front of Gibbs, and both men dug in. They ate in silence, and Tony refused to make eye contact.

Breakfast done, Tony cleared the plates and his mug, and started to head for the bathroom for a shower. Recalling the duffel at the door, he needed to make sure that Gibbs wouldn't leave while Tony was getting dressed, so as he walked past the man, he said: "Stay?" It came out more a question than an order, and Gibbs nodded in assent. While Tony was in the bathroom, Gibbs helped himself to more coffee, waiting and grateful that he hadn't been kicked out. Maybe he could at least salvage part of their relationship. 

~~~~~

A few hours later saw the two men sitting on the deck in the afternoon sun, Tony nursing a beer and Gibbs having broken out the bourbon he'd brought, contemplating all that had been said. When Tony had returned to the kitchen freshly showered and dressed, they'd first settled on the couch. After an awkward silence which lasted long, long minutes, Tony had finally said: "It hurts that you didn't trust me with this." And after that, both men had spoken of reasons and want, long silences between the words, but not uncomfortable, more contemplative. When the sun had warmed the room to a toasty warmth, Tony had thrown open the French doors to the deck and they had settled out there. A lot had been said, and that afternoon found them both assessing what they had shared with each other. 

There was an understanding forming between the two on a different level than they had been sharing until now. Each could see the beginnings of something more, something deeper, an acceptance of the other's reasons and thoughts forming in each of them. There was more to be said, but neither man being any good at expressing their true feelings, they knew they needed more time for that. Raw from sharing and talking so much about the things they usually kept hidden, both men had retreated into their own minds, finding the solitude of their own thoughts necessary, but still remaining close in body. They sat on the deck, alone but together.

It was Gibbs' stomach that started rumbling first, and Tony laughed out loud at the thought of that. Tony was the one always snacking, and he hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast, so the thought that Gibbs was even hungrier than he was made him grin widely. Gibbs returned the laughter somewhat ruefully, then offered: "Mind if I raid your fridge? See if I can cook us up something."   
"Sure, go ahead. I'll get us another drink."  
They headed to the kitchen where Tony grabbed the drinks and Gibbs found some burgers Tony had bought when getting supplies. Gibbs fired up the grill on the deck to cook the burgers, and Tony threw together a salad to accompany the meat. After having eaten, they took another drink and sat in comfortable silence together for a while, before Tony, tired from the emotional day, yawned and told Gibbs he was going to bed. Again, it was Tony who said: "Stay?" and Gibbs breathed an audible sigh of relief this time, nodding to Tony in thanks and each went to their own bedroom. 

~~~~~

The next day followed a similar pattern, and Gibbs was glad to see that morning that Tony was looking better, the dark circles under his eyes had disappeared and he seemed more settled, more content, less hurt and resentful. More words were exchanged and the understanding that had started between the two the previous day grew further. Gibbs had good hope that they would be able to find a way out of this, find their way towards each other, together. 

That evening, as they were clearing up in preparation of going to bed, Tony suddenly grabbed Gibbs' wrist as the older man moved to turn to his bedroom, and said, almost pleadingly: "Gibbs… Jethro… I know we have a lot more to talk about, to clear up. But tonight… could you just stay with me?" Gibbs searched Tony's eyes for a moment and saw the want and need there that he himself felt too. "Are you sure, Tony?" he asked. "Please Jethro, we've waited so long. I need… I need you… I need to feel close to you." And Gibbs couldn't resist, even though he knew they weren't done talking yet.

They each went to the bathroom to brush teeth and take care of business, and then met in Tony's bedroom. They stared at each other, a little unsure of what they were doing, then Tony slid under the covers and held them up for Gibbs to join him. When the older man did, it was Tony who slid over to meet the other man's body under the covers, slid his hand over Jethro's chest and tucked his head under Jethro's chin. Gibbs felt himself relax when the younger man plastered himself against him and curled his arms around the man he had wanted for so long. Content to finally be together this way, they fell asleep.

~~~~~

Gibbs woke in the middle of the night, still holding Tony close. He breathed in deeply, taking in the younger man's scent, and finding himself completely aroused. He could feel Tony's similar state pressing against his leg, and while he knew it wasn't the smart thing to do and that they had a lot to work out together still, Gibbs couldn't restrain himself. Having wanted Tony for so long, Gibbs needed to touch the man, make love to him finally. Pushing softly at Tony's shoulder, he got the man to roll onto his back, exposing his delectable flesh to Gibbs' touch. Gibbs kissed and licked his way down Tony's neck, chest and abs, caressing him everywhere he could reach.

When he reached the prize he was looking for, Gibbs hesitated only a moment before licking along Tony's cock, savoring the taste of the younger man on his tongue. Then he took him as deeply as he could, ignored his gag reflex, just reveling in the feel of having the man's cock in his mouth, which he had wanted for so long. He licked and sucked his way along the cock that had been his fantasy for years, and enjoyed the feeling of it on his tongue, running the tip of it across the vein that stood out on the underside. When he felt the hands tangling in his hair, he knew the younger man was awake and appreciating his ministrations. Tony reveled in the feeling of Gibbs' lips around him, the sucking motion driving him insane with lust, making his body writhe in pleasure. No way was he giving this up, even if they did need to talk more.

It was all too soon when Tony started begging Gibbs to fuck him. Unable to withstand the pleasure of those lips around him any longer, the brush of fingers over his quivering entrance, Tony reached out to grab some lube and, pressing it into Gibbs' hand, begged prettily. "Please Jethro, please take me, I need you in me, I need to feel you in me, please!" And Gibbs, seeing his dreams come true, of course obliged. Having loosened Tony with his fingers, Gibbs lined up and thrust in slowly but deeply. Tony moaned in pleasure as the hard cock entered his ass, filling and stretching him, making him feel complete at last. It was fast and brutal, the need of the first time driving them both to a quick release. Afterwards, they fell asleep, Gibbs still inside of Tony.

~~~~~

A few hours later, Tony awoke plastered against Gibbs, and felt more happy than he had ever been in his entire life. Jethro had made love to him earlier, and he felt sated. And aroused. He realized that they would have more to speak about, but he wanted the older man and could not refrain from having him. Feeling Gibbs' arousal pressing against him, Tony set out to wake the older man in the same pleasurable way he had been wakened earlier. He stroked and kissed his way across Gibbs' body, reveling in the feel of the man, caressing through the silver hair on his body and setting his nerve endings alight. While taking the hard cock in his mouth, Tony stroked his fingers over the crack and the hole he found there, pressing lightly until he felt sure he could press one in. Taking the time to prepare his lover, distracting him with licks and moans, Tony pressed in first on finger, then two, searching for and finding his sweet spot. Gibbs arched off the bed in pleasure, unable to keep in his moans and groans.

Tony felt fantastic knowing that he was the one making Gibbs so out of control that he could not contain his groans of excitement. When he felt that Gibbs had been opened enough to fit him, he crawled up the older man's body, kissing every inch of skin he covered, and placed himself between the older man's legs, spreading his thighs and lining up. When Tony slid home, Gibbs begging for more and harder, Tony nearly sobbed in gratification and desire. He made love to Gibbs slowly and passionately, taking him deeply and carefully, loving and tender. Gibbs lost his mind and, begging and writhing, surrendered to Tony despite his own natural dominance. Tony held out as long as he could, and managed to drive Gibbs insane before their orgasms hit them both, riding out their release rocking against each other in pleasure and satisfaction.

~~~~~

Tony woke up with Gibbs' arms wrapped around him, happy and sated. He kept still in the hopes that Gibbs wasn't awake yet and he would have more time in the man's arms. He knew they still had more things to talk about and that this was by no means a happily ever after, but wanted to languish in the feel of the strong arms holding him close. Gibbs snorted in amusement, sensing Tony awakening and knowing his thoughts even without looking into his eyes. Gibbs knew he was a lucky man, loving someone as forgiving as Tony, and even though they weren't there yet, Gibbs felt in his heart that they would get where they needed to be. 

They spent the next few days talking and making love, speaking about their insecurities and reasons, and finally finding each other. They were loud and wild, subdued and timid, and forcing themselves beyond what they were comfortable with in order to meet each other on middle ground. A week after Tony had handed in his request for personal time, he and Gibbs had reached an understanding that outshone the hopes and expectations of either man. 

They would continue to squabble, fight, disagree and get or give head slaps. When Gibbs retired, Tony took over the MCRT as he had always planned, but only a few months into it, he realized he didn't want it without Gibbs there. Tony trained up his replacement and resigned. Gibbs finished his boat and took Tony out sailing, and Tony wasn't even surprised in the evening when he found Gibbs had packed him a few bags and stowed them on board prior to Tony coming along. After dark, they made love as passionately and vigorously as they always had, and Gibbs saw the young man with the dazzling smile and the slicked-back hair, and Tony saw the silver strands, body a few pounds lighter maybe than it was now, rock hard abs and muscled chest sprinkled with grey hairs, all he'd ever dreamed about. 

This really was their happily ever after.

And they enjoyed every second of it.


End file.
